Endless Love
by ElainexCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward were friends since they were little, but when freshman year came around he became the popular jock everyone loves, and she just faded into the background. It's now senior year and Edward is acting weird. Full Summary inside. BxE
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Edward and Bella were best friends in K-8th grade, but in Freshman year Edward turns into a jock and their friend ship disappears. It's Senior year and Edward is acting strange, he's staring at Bella, he looked depressed and tired a lot. What will happen when Bella realizes he needs her help to save him from himself?

A/N: I do not own Twilight.

----------------

Chapter 1

I was sitting at a table in the mall with my best friend Alice Brandon, she was kind short, with black spiky hair; a pixie nonetheless. She really was my only friend, she was going on about her boyfriend Jasper and how they're so in love, but I wasn't paying much attention. As much as I loved Alice, she talked too much sometimes, and I was busy staring off at the most popular guy in cool, Edward Cullen. He used to be my friends, until we started High School. I haven't talked to him in about 4 years, We're now seniors and we never paid attention to each other anymore. Freshman year came around and he became the football star and track star. He out grew me, I didn't matter to him, he didn't need me.

But, lately he's been staring at me and paying attention to me, he even broke up with his girlfriend Tanya, the head cheer leader. He seems different now, almost like he's the same person from Middle School, but I think I'm just seeing things, Alice says there is no way Edward would ever change, not after all these years.

"Bella!"

"Huh?"

"You were staring off at Edward again, weren't you?!"

"I can't help it Alice, he used to be my best friend when we were kids, it's hard to shut him out, even after 4 years."

"Bella you need to get over him, he obviously got over you." I was just about to respond to her when I heard a velvet voice call my name.

"Hey Bella"

"Edward." I shot a glance over to Alice and she got up.

"I'll.. Uh, just go.. Call me later Bella."

"Mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead. Is there something you need? Biology notes, help on homework or something?"

"Um, no, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

"No, probably just sit home and read Wuthering Heights."

"Again? How many times have you read it? Like 5,000?"

"No, about 500 or so." I blushed, he seemed amused.

"I'm having a party tonight, come, bring Alice if you want."

"I don't know.."

"Come on, please? For me?"

"Alright fine, but not too long."

"Still remember where I live?" I nodded and he smiled and walked off. That was really weird, Edward never invited me to any parties, let alone talk to me unless it was in Biology, about biology.

I got up from the table and walked out of the mall and called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ali, where are you?"

"Waiting at your car, why?"

"I'll tell you when I get to you, I'm on my way." I walked to my car and unlocked it. Alice and I climbed in and I told her about how Edward invited me to his party, and said I could bring her with me, she was so excited, we got to my house and she played Bella Barbie with me so we could get ready for the party, it was already 8 and the party started at 9. Alice and I got into the car after we were both ready and I drove to Edwards. I still remembered where it was from when I was little and my dad would take me over to his house for 'Play Dates' as he called it. We made our way down the path to his house, surrounded by the forest and got out. He smiled and led us in when we got out. To my surprise there were not many people here, only 6 including me and Alice. There was Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen. Rosalie and Emmett were in the corner making out and Jasper ran up to Alice and hugged her. That left Edward and myself alone, and that scared me. The door bell rang again and Edward looked confused, but he went to answer it anyway, It was Tanya, his ex-girlfriend.

"Eddie!" She said hugging him.

"Tanya, what the hell are you doing here? I didn't invite you, and don't call me Eddie." He looked pissed.

"We'll I heard you were having a couples party, so I came to be your girlfriend."

"No, I don't want you, leave! Now!" She left in tears and he walked up to me.

"Couples party huh? Then why am I here?"

"It's not a couples party, I did it so Alice and Jasper could get some time together, besides we should talk, I haven't really talked to you in 4 years. I know I probably hurt you." He was looking at me with a hurtful expression.

"Is something wrong, I mean, you don't talk to me for 4 years, then all of the sudden you look depressed and now you want to talk to me? Care to explain?"

"Come with me.." He led me out of the house and to a beautiful meadow.

----------------

Well that was chapter 1, what do you think?

Please review, I want at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter.

-Elaine


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Twilight.

----------------

Chapter 2

We were sitting in a beautiful meadow staring up at the sky, well.. What we could see of it anyway. I looked over at him and he had a sad expression on his face. I wasn't sure why, but he looked like he was hurting really badly.

"Edward, what's wrong? You look sad." I sat up and looked at him and he got up and walked away.

"Edward?" I followed him, for some reason I was sort of scared. He didn't say anything to me the whole walk back. He led us back to the house and inside, he grabbed his keys and his jacket and left. While he was leaving I noticed he had Cigarettes in his jacket pocket. When did he start smoking? I decided to run home, I got in my car and left. I sent Alice a text telling her I went home, I laid in bed and thought of the time when Edward and I were kids.

_*Flashback*_

_"__EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"_

_"__Isabella Marie Swan!" He was mocking me! He threw me into the lake with an evil grin. While he was laughing he slipped on some mud and rolled right into the lake. I started laughing and I swam over._

_"__You deserved that Cullen."_

_"Oh did i Swan?"_

_"Yes, yes you did" i was giggling. He whispered in my ear _

_"I disagree.." I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him away and swam off, but he came after me locking me into a tight grip.  
_

_He smiled mysteriously at me and he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moved together like they were meant to fit into each other's._

_"__Wow, Edward.." He smiled sweetly at me._

_"__You're a great kisser, who did you kiss before me?"_

_"__No one, you were my first kiss.." I blushed deep red._

_"__Really? You were mine too." He smiled and hugged me._

_*End of Flashback*_

I started crying, I missed him, so much. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I did. He was my best friend, and my first love. Hell, my ONLY love to best honest, but I was nothing but an old friend that meant nothing to him anymore. I closed my eyes and whispered into the dark.

"Why do you hate me? Why'd you leave me? Why can't we be like we were when we were kids? Why'd you have to grow apart? Do you know I love you? Do you know I need you? Well, I do. I always have ever since our first kiss, you were the sunshine to my days, but now there is not sun to my days. They're dark and cold, pointless. You've changed so much and I hate it, I just wish I had you back, the old you, the one I feel in love with.." I started sobbing and crying all at once, until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Bella.. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you felt like this." It was Edward.. Wait.. What was he doing here, and how'd he get in here?!

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I climbed in the window, I wanted to talk to you, but I heard you whispering, so I just quietly listened, and I'm glad I did." He cradled me for a while.

***3 Hours Later***

"What'd you want to talk about?" I Yawned, i was pretty tired.

"Not now, get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" I frowned but nodded.

"Oh..Okay.."

"What's wrong..?" He sounded worry, why is he worried now? He doesn't care anymore.

"I just don't want you to leave me.."

"How about I stay until you fall asleep?" I smiled and nodded and he pulled the covers over us and held me tight while humming something familiar, and I soon drifted into the most peaceful sleep I've had in 4 years.

----------------

So, good-bad? What do you think?

Yeah, it took me a while to get this done, too much school work, sorry.

15 reviews are needed for the next chapter!

-Elaine


End file.
